The Nephalem
by jojoboy914
Summary: When a game programmer gets stuck in the very game that he creates, what is he to do? Will he panic and be consumed with fear? Or will he embrace this opportunity to see what lies beyond the horizon? Armed with the best gear he worked hard to get and an arsenal of weapons and servants at his side, this programmer will become something this world has never seen. The Overlord has com
1. Chapter 1: Genesis

Video games have evolved haven't they? They've become enriched with characters and environments that are immensely beautiful and sometimes real as technology advances. Sometimes you wish the game to be indeed reality because it's far better to be inside of it than being where you are in the real world. Little did any realize that this would happen to one person in one game where the impossible was indeed possible.

In the year 2126, a Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game or DMMORPG for short a game where someone can put themselves in a world where you are a part of it. One of these games is YGGDRASIL the game had an extensive world map and options to pick making it the most stand above of all DMMORPG of its time. However twelve years after starting YGGDRASL, like all good things, it had come to an end.

Within this masterpiece of a game, a group of players were heading to what seems to be a simple temple. But before they could advance an army of skeletons appeared from the ground and charged towards them. The invaders began fighting back using variations of weapons and spells. They were close to the entrance but soon saw someone with a group behind him at the entrance. A group of monsters Before they could do anything, a simple thunder strike was sent their war. Everyone was killed and the last thing they saw was a shadow of a man with a glowing blood red eye staring down at them.

This figure had little reaction to what he just saw. He cared little for this was something he knew would happen. He and his people were essentially gods. In the end, any who tried to fight them would feel their power. This figure was me.

My real name is Tamaci Himochin but in this game I am known Xenoheart. I'm one of the strongest players in the game along with a few others. Every player has an option to pick the species of their gaming avatar. There were many of them with some interesting background information. The species of my avatar is called a Nephalem. This one is different from the Nephilim within the game who are giants. The Nephalem are a unique race born from angels and demons. They look somewhat identical to humans. They are capable of using both holy and demonic powers as well as being able to cast magic and fight in melee combat without difficulty. They have little weaknesses but that doesn't mean that they are entirely invulnerable. Then again I haven't experienced any of them yet. Oddly enough not many play this species type. Most lack the understanding of how to use the capabilities of this character type because they either want full magical power or full combat skill. But that just limits their potential. They don't even know how to balance it out.

Noobs, Am I right?

My character design is pretty badass in my opinion. In the game, I'm a tall man with a muscular build with black hair. I wear a long black coat with black armored pauldrons on my shoulders, a dark red cape that covers my body, black gloves, black boots, black trousers and a dark orange swirl mask that shows off my red eye. The top of my coat is slightly open to reveal my chest. On my waste is a sword. The sword has a grip long enough that appears as a two-handed sword with a round pommel at the end, a huge cross-like shaped guard and a long blade with a gold colored edge. It's hidden underneath my cape.

Now here I am in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. The headquarters of our guild, Ainz Ooal Gown. The most powerful guild out of everyone's. Everyone feared and respected us. I was one of the founding members of this group. My friends and I went to a great difficulty getting this tomb. I was the main architect once we did, I made this place a second home for us. It was here that we would do whatever we wanted. Many of my guild mates wanted me to lead us but I turned down the offer. I suggested my friend Momonga to do it since he was just as capable of leading us than I am. While he reluctantly accepted the position, he and the rest insisted that I should at least be co-leader. I eventually accepted despite me not wanting to. Momonga was more active on the leadership role than I was.

This place is empty now and I sit in the council chambers alone, admiring the environment of this place. I'm soon cut off of my musings by a familiar voice.

"Hey there It's been a while hasn't it Xenoheart?" The purple monster asked me. I'm smile slightly under the mask.

"Yes Hero I thought you wouldn't show up given that you been gone for a couple of years." I said to one of my guild mates.

"Really it's been that long man guess time flies when having to work so hard." He said with a hint of exhaustion behind his voice. "Where's Momonga?"

"I don't know. I assumed that as a fellow leader of this place that he would wish to see it one last time." I said a bit sadly.

"Who knows maybe he got caught up with something" Hero reasoned.

"It's possible. Everyone we know have ended their stories within this place. They have moved on. It has been an honor to have played with you all while it lasted." I said to him.

"The honor was ours Xenoheart. We've had many great adventures. I'm sure that we would never forget them" Hero said fondly.

"Thank you my friend. You should go get some rest, you sound tired." I said to him. Hero chuckles at this

"Yeah, was a long day at work. It's amazing what we've accomplished here. All of our years of building this place. It's a shame to see it go" Hero said

"Yes it is. But it's never ever really gone. As long as we remember our time here, we will always be connected to this place in some shape or form." I said to him. Hero nods his head in agreement.

"Very true my friend. You always were the most philosophical of us." Hero said with a chuckle. I chuckle in response as well.

"Yeah you are probably right. Goodbye my friend and good luck" I say to Hero as we look at each other's game avatar one last time.

"You too Xenoheart. Till next time" Hero said as he disappears before me.

 **HEROHERO has logged out.**

And then there was one. The last member of Ainz Ooal Gown remains. I soon sigh and get up from my seat to roam the halls. As I do, I see a open door to a chamber containing an object that was very familiar to me.

Before me was what looked like a gold caduceus. It is entwined by seven serpents and in each of the squirming serpents' mouths hold a jewel of a different color. Its grip has a transparent quality like crystal and emits a bluish white light while hovering in a magic circle. I smile as I look at this object.

"The staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. The weapon of our guild and the symbol of our strength and unity. It took us forever to make it, some of us spent days to get the materials to make this thing." I then laugh as I recall something "I remember when Peroroncino was being scolded by his sister Bukubukuchagama because he wanted to use the staff for his...erotic tastes. Boy did he get an earful."

As I look at the staff, a thought came to me.

"Well since this is the end, I might as well wield this one last time" I said as I grab hold of the staff and carry it with me as I continue walking.

Soon enough I see a row of maids and a butler in front of everyone bowing down. I recognize who they are instantly.

Sebas and the combat maids of the Pleiades. Nazaricks last line of defense to the throne room if the tomb was ever invaded but since no player has made it that far, one could argue that they are unnecessary. But they are not. They are our creations within this place. Representations of who we were when we played this game.

They don't deserve to fade kneeling in a hall way instead of the throne room. It would be unacceptable.

"Follow me everyone. You deserve a proper send off" I order them as I walk to the legendary throne room with them following me in a single file.

Soon enough, I opened the doors to the throne room and admire its beauty. The room itself is an exquisite piece of work. A wide, high room, enough for several hundred people, with a high ceiling and surrounding walls that were predominantly white, with golden decorations as highlights. Hanging from the ceiling were numerous chandeliers made of precious stones of all colors of the rainbow, and emitted a fantastic, dreamlike radiance. Numerous flags emblazoned with different symbols, each for one of our members, hung from flagpoles embedded into the walls.

In the center of this room that was tinted gold and silver, was a flight of stairs about 10 steps high. Atop these stairs was a gigantic throne, carved out of a single piece of crystal, whose back was high enough to touch the ceiling above it. A huge red banner hung down behind it, proudly displaying the symbol of the guild.

This was the throne of kings.

The throne of the leader of Ainz Ooal Gown.

I move towards this seat of power and admire its appearance. This beauty chair made from obsidian. I smile in remembrance of how me and Momonga would trade places in sitting on this chair. The feeling of sitting on something like was truly something that would make anyone feel like a king.

"For old times sake." I said as I sit down on the throne one last time. I then see Sebas and the maids standing ready for a command to be given.

"Standby for now thank you" I order to which they they moved to their assigned places within the throne room.

As I sit, I look at a woman who had a slight glare towards me.

"Albedo" I said in recognition of the individual.

Albedo is a woman of impeccable beauty,with lustrous jet-black hair and the face of a goddess. She has golden irises and vertically slit pupils; on her left and right temples are two thick horns protruding crookedly, and on her waist are a pair of black angel wings. She wears a white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands, and a golden spiderweb necklace that covers her shoulders and very modest chest and waist.

Though she would often glare at me sometimes whenever we meet. She has no issue following orders but she does tend to make more work for me for some reason.

"Ok lets see your settings." I say as I look up her functions.

"She's the highest NPC in Great Tomb of Nazarick she's supervises all the guardians yadda yadda yadda, man this is long" I says as I soon find the problem "Ahhh I see."

I then laugh at what I just say.

"Oh Tabula, you always enjoyed messing around with me." I said as I look at the last few lines of Albedos code.

 **On the outside, she is a perfect beauty.**

 **By the way on the inside she's a bitch.**

 **Kind to everyone but gives Xenoheart a hard time**

While reading the final line I looked up seeing Albedo giving me occasional not-so-subtle glares. I then make my decision.

"Alright, I guess there is nothing wrong with me making a few changes. I don't see the harm in it." I say as I do these changes through a keypad. Few seconds later I was done.

 **On the outside, she is a perfect beauty.**

 **She is kind to everyone.**

 **Cares deeply about Xenoheart**

"That should do it. Maybe I should change someone else too." I commented as I use my adminstrative access and do said change on a certain vampire.

I soon finish up and look at the NPCs around me.

"Bow down everyone" I ordered them. They went down on one knee and did what I say.

I see this display as well as my surroundings. This must be what the kings of old did when their time was ending. To look at the magnificence of their kingdom and their subjects one more time before the end came. It's a sad yet nice feeling.

"Well this has been fun while it lasted...at least I get to see this go down with me. It has been a pleasure being a part of this guild and being the head programmer of this world." I said as I close my eyes briefly as it was nearly time for the servers to end.

Moments pass as I close my eyes, expecting myself to appear in the real world. But then I hear something.

"Lord Xenoheart" a female voice said to me. I don't recognize it.

I open my eyes and see everyone in the room with, what appears to be, worried looks on their faces while Albedo had her hands on my arms looking like she was shaking it.

The NPCs are acting strangely. Plus I don't recall ever programming them to display in depth display of emotions. Something is not right here.

I soon try to open up the main controls of the NPCs here but I get nothing. I try to log off the console but I'm unable to. I can't even find a way to contact any other administrators to this game. Something is definitely wrong.

"Is there something troubling you Lord Xenoheart" Albedo asked me.

I'm utterly shocked that she could talk. I clearly didn't add an AI interface within their programming. This must be some kind of last minute change. But what I do not know. Unless...

"Sebas" I call out to the butler.

"Yes my lord" he said to me.

"I need you to step outside of the great tomb and confirm the surroundings of Nazarick." I order him. Sebas nods his head in acceptance.

"By your command my lord" he said as he leaves the room. I then look to the Pleiades.

"Pleiades I want you all to head to the ninth floor, for if anyone tries to trespass here deal with them." I ordered.

"As you wish it will be done my lord." Yuri Alpha second in command of the Pleiades said as she and her comrades began to head over the floor leaving only me and Albedo in the room.

So I was correct. It would seem that they can respond and recognize other commands that weren't in the game. Which means that this place has become real. Real enough for these NPCs to be I guess alive and proactive. Now that I think about it, this sounds similar to what happened a few years ago. Someone who was playing a game disappeared out of nowhere. No one heard about him since and some had said that he had gone insane and left somewhere.

Many made a bunch of theories about what happened to him. One said that he just got stuck within the game he was playing. I always figured that that was a bunch of bullshit. But it would seem that someone was correct on the possibility. Now I'm the one stuck in a game. My game to be precise. But how? and Why me?

I'm then soon driven away from my thoughts

"Lord Xenoheart, do you have any orders for me" Albedo asked me.

"Yes, please come closer to me" I tell her.

"Yes my lord" Albedo says as she walks a bit too close to him. Close enough that I can smell her.

This is interesting. She has a scent. Smells like lavender and coconut oil. It's rather...sexy.

Wait a minute.

What am I thinking?

I soon shake myself off of whatever I'm thinking of and focus on the matter at hand.

"May I please touch your hand?" I asked her which causes Albedo to nod he head in agreement but hid her face for some reason. Her faces does look a bit red. Is she afraid?

"Of course you can hold it as long as you need my lord." Albedo said as she gave me to which I hold gently her. She certainly feels real. Her skin is soft and beautiful.

Again what the hell am I thinking?

Then I feel her pulse. This certainly confirms that my game and its characters are indeed sentient. I then let go of her hand but it is now she that holds my hand.

"Lord Xenoheart, I would like to apologize for what my creator lord Tabula made me do to you can you ever forgive me?" Albedo begged to me and nearly had tears in her eyes.

"There is nothing to forgive Albedo. Tabula was a man who loved to play tricks. I don't blame you for doing what he told you to do." I tell her softly.

"Thank you my lord" Albedo says with relief and some tears coming out of her eyes.

"Your welcome but I have an important task for you to do" I tell her which makes her straighten herself out and appear professional.

"It'll be my pleasure Lord Xenoheart." Albedo said waiting for her orders

"I want you to round up all the guardians except the fourth and eighth floors and tell them to head to the sixth floor fighting arena. I want them all there by one hour." I tell her.

"It will be done my lord." Albedo said as she walked away leaving me in the room alone. I then grabbed my staff and teleported somewhere else.

 **Sixth floor Amphitheater**

I soon teleport to what looked like a hallway. I look around and immediately see that I am in the right place. I then look at a red ring on my right ring finger.

"The ring of Ainz Ooal Gown" I said as I remember this item. This ring is meant to act as a teleportation device within the tomb. I can go anywhere within this place at anytime. All of our members had one. Now I'm the only one left. I soon sigh in sadness and continue to walk the halls until I see what looks like a fighting arena.

"Now if I remember correctly, the twin elves of Bukubuku Chagama should be the guardians here, so where are they?" I mumbled to myself wondering where the two are.

I soon heard someone running and looked up seeing what seemed to be a dark elf with golden blonde hair and her left eye is blue while the right is green. Wearing what seems to be a red dragon scale shirt with a white and gold vest wearing brown gloves and a set of white trousers with gold plated shoes. Finally around her neck is an acorn necklace.

"Crushed it!" the elf called out and ran towards me making a salute.

"Aura." I said in recognition of who was in front of him.

"It's an honour to have you here lord Xehanort, welcome to the sixth floor amphitheater." Aura said welcoming me to the massive theatre.

"I will only be here for a little while so I won't be a disturbance." I told her getting her to smile a bit.

"No need after all you are in charge of the Great Tomb of Nazarick no guardian will ever see you as a intrusion especially me and my brother."Aura said to me so as to not make me feel troubled.

"Very well then. By the way where is your brother?" I asked seeing Aura turn around and sigh

"Oh come on Mare get down from there you're being rude and stop cowering and say hi!" Aura shouted from the top of her lungs try to get her brother to come out.

"Come on sis I'm scared come on." Her brother begged her to not come out in front of them.

"MARE!" Aura shouted from the top of her lungs which soon got a response.

"Ok, ok, i'm coming!" Mare shouted falling off his place landing on the ground hard and began running towards them. It was another Elf with golden blonde hair like his sister but this time his right eye blue and left eye green, wears a blue dragon scale leather full bodysuit, covered by a white and gold vest and a forest green-leaf cloak. Below, he has a matching short white skirt exposing his thighs, his slender hands are donned with shiny white silk gloves and wields a twisted black wooden staff.

"Getting old here." Aura said to make him hurry up. Soon enough, he was next to his sister.

"I apologize for making you wait Lord Xenoheart." Mare said as he stood before me.

"It's fine. Now, I would like you two to help me on something." I said as I should them my staff getting the twins to understand.

"Is that the legendary item that only works for the leader of the tomb?" Mare asked me.

"Yes it works for the leader of the guild. I was the one who forged this weapon making me its first wielder but I haven't used in a long time. This is a testament of our dedication, the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. Each stone on the mouths of each staff is god level artifact on its own. And the power of the staff transcends god level." I explained to them which got them more excited on just hearing about the staff.

"Incredible." Mare said lost for words seeing it up close.

"Awesome." Aura said hoping she'll see it in action.

"Now I would like the two of you to help me on some tests with the staff." I told the two.

"Right then we won't let you down lord." Mare said, excited for what's to come.

"Also Aura I have called the other guardians to arrive here within the hour." I told hermaking Aura groan.

"Even Shalltear?" Aura asked to which I nod to her

"Yes even Shalltear now let's do this before they arrive shall we." I said as they set up some targets for me.

Using magic in the game was as simple as a click of the button. But since this is no longer a game, I must adapt to the situation. I soon raise the staff up in the air.

"Summon primal fire elemental!" The staff began to glow from its gems while the two targets were set ablaze and a monster out of fire appeared causing a massive gust of wind

"So would you two like to fight it?" I asked them getting Aura excited.

"Yeah I'd love to!" Aura ready for the fight.

"Actually I just remembered that I still have a few errands left to do." Mare said as he was about to leave but was stopped by Aura.

"Oh no you don't let's go." Aura grabbed him and were both ready to fight the summon monster.

"Now primal attack the dark elf twins." I commanded my summon.

The elemental breathed fire at the twins who quickly dodged it. Aura had whip and stroked it but had no effect to it. Quickly the elemental reacted and used his fire breath one more time. Mare quickly thought ahead and used a shield spell to save her and resumed fighting. At the stands I was looking at the two siblings, observing their actions.

They are very skilled and very strong. It's most impressive.

I then get a message from Sebas.

"Yes Sebas. What is it?" I ask him.

 **"My lord, we have a slight problem"** he tells me.

"I see. Come back to the sixth floor, the guardians will soon be here. You can report what you have seen when you arrive" I told him.

 **"Understood"** he said as he ends communication.

It's good to know that messaging still works but only for the people that serve me. It would seem that there may not be a way to contact anyone else. I then look back at the twins who have just finished off the elemental beast .

"Well done you two, it was impressive beating the creature." I complemented them.

"That was fun haven't had that much fun in a while." Aura said while wiping away a bit of sweat from her face a bit exhausted from the fight.

"I see. You two must be extremely thirsty." I then used my magic to summon a jug of water and two cups and proceed to giving them water to the twins so they can hydrate themselves.

"Thank you Lord Xenoheart, to be honest I thought you would be a lot scarier." Aura said with some confusion.

"If that's what you want I can do just that." I offered.

"No no that's fine I like you this way it's way better." Aura said a bit frantically. Then a portal was opened near us which meant that someone has arrived.

"My it appears that I'm the first to arrive." the person stepped out of the portal. It was girl with pale shiny skin, seductive red eyes, fine facial features and silver hair. She looked like a fourteen year old wearing a black evening dress with a big heavy skirt. Her upper body is dressed in a lace embellished ribbon and a short tailored jacket showing off her C cup breasts. Her hands are donned with long lace gloves with an umbrella on hand, not showing any bit of skin.

"Shalltear" I said in recognition of the person before us.

Shalltear then runs toward me dropping her umbrella which turns into black butterflies.

"Lord Xenoheart it's so good to see you again, the one person I can call my beloved!" Shalltear began to hug me only reaching halfway to my chest chest.

"Come on Shalltear you're going to slobber him." Aura tells her so that she can stop hugging me.

"Hello half pint didn't realize that you were there." Shalltear teased her making Aura growl.

"I wonder Mare how do you manage such a foolish older sister." Shalltear taunted her once more.

"Miss fake tits." Aura mumbled.

"What!" Shalltear cried out grabbing her chest.

"Just as I thought, thats why you went on using a gate because you were in such a hurry and I bet you overstuffed your chest with nothing but fakes." Aura said thinking about the reason why Shalltear came in such a hurry.

"Watch it elf you got nothing but a boys chest!" Shalltear taunted back but it backfired.

"True but I'm seventy six years old so I can still develop unlike you who's stuck in a undead body so just accept it." Aura told her making Shalltear to charge at her.

"What how dare!" Shalltear said as she was about to take on Aura.

"Watch you'll see, they are nothing more than a fake." Aura said as she managed to grab Shalltear's chest to prove a point.

"AAAUUUUGGGHHHH" Shalltear moans as Aura squeezes her chest. Aura stayed quiet not believing that Shalltear has decently sized breasts so she groped them once more getting another moan. Shalltear realizing what's going on growled at her and began to fight her by taking Aura hands off her chest and tackling her to the ground.

"Alright you two stop this rukus now! Stop acting like children in front of the master." A new voice stopped two seeing who was.

It was a creature that was a mix of a mantis and a ant. He's covered with sharp spikes like icicles and has a strong jaw. One of his hands hold a silver halberd, with a breathtaking cold air, the pale blue, hardened bone armor that looks like diamond dust like bright light. His shoulders and back look like uplifted icebergs. This was Cocytus, one of the guardians of this place.

"Oh I will after I burn her body to cinders!" Shalltear shouted as her hands were covered in purple flames while Aura had her whip. Cocytus put his halberd down causing the floor to turn into ice.

"Enough" I ordered them sternly "Shalltear, Aura behave yourselves"

"Cocytus good to see you here." I said to him

"I will always come when you call for my weapon." Cocytus told me and I nodded my head

"Of course." I said and on cue Albedo came walking towards him with someone behind her. It was a demon with dark skin, and nicely combed black hair. Wearing a British suit of red and white stripes with a red tie and black gloves Behind his back is a silver tail, covered with metal plates and six long spikes at the end.

Demiurge, guardian of the seventh floor and a impressively powerful demon.

"My lord we the guardians-" Albedo tried to say as she was soon interrupted with a circle appearing from the ground and soon a person appeared from.

It was a beautiful woman with silver hair and silver eyes. Her hair features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She wears a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves showing her double d breasts and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

Grayfia Lucifuge, another demon and my personal assistant helping me on other tasks whenever I needed assistance while my guild members couldn't at the time. She soon walked next to Albedo and bowed down.

"Lord Xenoheart, I apologize for my lateness I didn't receive word of this until the last minute." Grayfia apologized while Albedo had a small frown

"It's alright Grayfia, as long as you remain by my side that is all that matters." I said to her making Grayfia nod.

"Now that you're here then that means that everyone should have arrived." I said thinking that this was it.

"Nya dammit Grayfia, you always arrive ahead of me." Everyone looked up and saw someone staring at them.

The person jumped from all the way from the top of the theater till she landed in front of me making all the females mad except Grayfia. She was a beautiful and attractive young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils. But what made all the females mad was what she wore. The only thing she wore was a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders which shows off Double D cup breasts in front of everyone and sandals.

Kuroka, a nekomata, who guards a special room within this place. She's an expert in senjutsu. Deadly in a fight.

"So my Lord, when are you going to come and visit me. I get so lonely" she said seductively as she starts to feel my chest with her finger.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM FURBALL !" Shalltear and Aura screamed to Kuroka who turned around seeing the two growling at her.

"Oh look it's the two flat chested numbnuts i'm surprised you two are still alive especially you Shallty." Kuroka taunted the two making them even more angry.

"Take those words back I'll kill you where you stand." Shalltear ready for a fight while Kuroka only had a smile on her face.

"Bring it shorty." Kuroka taunted only for Grayfia to suddenly grab her by her cat ears getting her away from me.

"Ow ow ow let go of the ear please. I promise I'll be good, I promise" Kuroka begged the silver haired maid who was still yanking her ear. I internally laughed at this.

"Well it seems you two are getting along fine." Another voice called out causing everyone to look around till we saw a ray of light coming from the same place where the twins were sitting at.

We soon see a blade that appears to be the origin of this light. This figure jumped down and began walking towards us. He's covered from head to foot in armor and wears a plain silver mask. He has long silver hair in two braids and glowing red eyes. He is missing an arm while his only arm holds his blade and is much taller than a regular human.

Gilgamesh, protector of the special weapons vault within Nazarick. A noble guardian who is also an honorable warrior. He and Cocytus have a bit of rivalry. A friendly one fortunately. Then out of the ground another circle appeared and something came through and flew above us. We saw a demon with horns and wings with curves on his back. He's wearing some dark armor with sharp embraces on his arm. I recognize him immediately.

Abraxis, another demon that assists Demiurge in guarding the seventh floor. Truly a creature born out of hell. He landed right next Cocytus in a pretty cool manner.

Out of the nearest wall was a person. One half of its body is white with a brown eye on the left while on the right its all black as if it was made out of metal but the strangest thing is that around his head is what looks like a huge bug trap. He wears a long coat with red clouds and sandals and a ring on his right little finger.

Zetsu, a unique homunculus that serves as my spy for stealth missions. No one else could do the job better than him.

On cue another circle appeared before us. We looked to see who else had arrived. We see a woman with caramel colored skin, black hair and an absolute beauty. Her body is toned, healthy, and beautiful. She has widened hips, long legs, pinched waist with small abs, with her perky F-Cup breasts. She also is wearing a black turtleneck sleeveless shirt one piece with a purple corset and bust bikini to it. She has purple arm sleeves with black fingerless gloves. She has black and purple legging boots that go all the way up to her thighs. Also wearing purple short shorts with garter belts connecting to the leggings, and brown belts criss-crossing on her thighs, holding her Dark Elf daggers. She has two purple armguards on both her forearms with black trim to them. And usually, she has a black cloak and hood for her ensemble to make herself more mysterious.

Olga Discordia, another Dark Elf and elder sister of the twins. Nearly forgot about her. She serves as an assassin who often helps Zetsu in missions. Very skilled and very deadly.

"Nii-san" the twins call out to her which makes their elder sibling smile at them.

"Hello everyone. Pleasure to see you all again. Especially you Lord Xenoheart" Olga said with a bit of lust in her voice when she looked at me. This seemed to have made some of the other woman a bit angry.

"I guess that's everyone-" Albedo tried to say but was then interrupted once more for everyone felt a dark presence in the area. Some of the guardians knew who this was coming from.

"Does he always...have to emit...this much energy...whenever he shows up in meetings?" Demiurge managed to say as he struggled with the intense power that drew closer to us.

In the entrance of the theater was a slender, yet fairly muscular, man of average height with a melancholic appearance. He has fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs fall between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal lines which descend from the lower part of his eyes. His facial expression rarely changes, though he is almost always frowning. He wears a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket has a longer coattail and a higher collar.

Ulquiorra, the guilds archivist and expert on magic especially dark magic. He knows countless amount of spells. Some so ancient that they should've corrupted his body a long time ago but it didn't. Out of everyone here, he's the most dangerous but he tends to keep to himself and doesn't fight unless ordered.

Now everyone was here and Albedo noticed this. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Lord Xenoheart, we the guardians pledge our loyalty and services to you and only you." Albedo said with conviction and pride as she and everyone else kneeled before me.

"And it shall not go unrewarded for all that you have given to me so rise and know that I'm very grateful for you all to be here." I said making everyone stand up.

"We are not worthy on such gratefulness we will pledge ourselves and live to obey you, my lord. We will stride in honor of the lost supreme beings in this we vow." Albedo vowed.

"This we vow!" Everyone repeated after her.

"Most excellent my guardians and chosen, for I have no doubt that you will fulfill them to the very end." I said pleased by the vow they just made. For even in this world they will always be loyal.

"Now for the situation on hand outside the tomb is entirely unknown to us so I asked Sebas to survey the area around the tomb." I said as I nod to Sebas letting him explain to the group. I'll admit I was a bit surprised by what he told me.

"So theres nothing but grasslands around the tomb?" I asked him to which he nodded in agreement.

"Yes lord what surrounded the tomb is now gone. There are no buildings, monsters, or humans around the area. It would seem that we are completely alone." Sebas finished his report.

"Very good Sebas it seems that Nazarick has been transported to an unknown land for unknown reasons. Albedo and Demiurge I have a task for you." I said to them

"My Lord." Albedo and Demiurge responded in anticipation of my orders.

"I want the both of you to fortify our defenses, Zetsu I want you to expand the search find any villages near from the tomb. The rest of you to follow them on helping this place be hidden." I ordered everyone.

"Mare is there a way to conceal the tomb to not let anyone see it?" I asked Mare.

"We can use magic to cover the walls with dirt and vegetation it might help on camouflage it." Mare said

"You dare to smear the walls of Nazarick in dirt?" Albedo asked giving off an evil aura.

"Enough Albedo no need of such needless remarks." I warned her which caused her to stop.

"Forgive me I was careless." Albedo apologized.

"Though that does sound like a good idea." Abraxis said praising Mare's idea.

"You think so?" Mare asked surprised by someone liking the idea.

"It is, are you confident that the dirt will be sufficient Mare?" I asked Mare.

"I am, as long as you allow me except well you know." Mare told me to which which I realize to what he was suggesting

"Yes I understand producing significant changes in the middle of nowhere would look unnatural for others. Sebas are there any hills or mountains that we can blend in with?" I asked him

"No there's nothing but flat lands as far as the eye can see." Sebas responded

"Lucky for us the land can be molded to suit our needs and do you think dummy hills would work?" I asked him

"Yes I do believe it might blend in to the surroundings." Sebas said thinking that the idea can work.

"Excellent then that is what we'll do then we'll use illusion magic to cover up the open areas that we couldn't hide." I said to them which made everyone nod their head in agreement.

"Very well my lord it will be done." Mare confident that it will be carried out.

"I'm believe that you can achieve it, now I have one question for all of you and I hope for you all to answer me with all sincerity." I asked them.

Everyone then looked to me, wondering what I am about to ask them.

 **Whew. Got this done.**

 **Hey guys, this is a new story I was asked to adopt and I accepted. The original story was called Nephilim of YGGDRASIL if you want to check it out. I accepted to adopt to see what I can do with it. And here is the product of that decision. I hope that this was entertaining for you. And I hope that I did a good job writing down the descriptions of the characters in here.**

 **Leave a review on the review box and tell me what you think. Till next time, this is me signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Old God, New World

This world, my world, has changed. It has become a new reality. One where I am stuck in. I don't know how or even know the reason why, but I now stand before former NPCs that are currently kneeling before me. Kneeling before a king, or possibly, a god in their point of view. This entire situation is really interesting and terrifying at the same time. Now I'm going to ask them something to appease my curiosity.

"First Shalltear, tell me what kind of person I am to in your own words?" I ask the vampire. As soon as I ask that question, her face starts to go a bit red and she produces a lustful smile.

"Beauty incarnate. There is nothing, living or undead, that can match your radiant existence" she tells me.

"Cocytus" I call out

"One who surpasses all, even us guardians. A worthy lord for the Great Tomb of Nazarick" he said to me.

"Gilgamesh" I call out

"A being with the strength to do what is necessary for the greater good" he said to me.

"Grayfia" I call out

"My lord and master that I will follow into Hell itself" she said to me with conviction.

"Kuroka" I call out.

"My one true love and lord that'll keep your body warm whenever you ask" she said with a blush and a lustful smile on her face. Her answer seemed to have annoyed the women here.

"Abraxis"

"A being of pure power that can annihilate legions to achieve a goal" he said to me.

"Zetsu"

"Our supreme lord that rules in the darkness and the light" he said to me.

"Aura"

"Compassionate and always three steps ahead of everyone else" she said to me

"Mare"

"A leader that is kind and is full of mercy" he said to me.

"Olga"

"The one man in the world that I will give my life to" she said to me.

"Demiurge"

"A man who makes the wise choices and executes them with efficiency. Also, your unique nature makes it impossible to predict you" he said to me.

"Sebas"

"You are the head of all of the Supreme Ones. And even though they are gone, you mercifully stayed with us" he said.

"Ulquiorra"

"One that gives meaning in this meaningless world" he said

"And lastly, Albedo" I say ending the roll call

"You are the founder and highest ranking member of the Supreme beings. You are the ruler of Nazarick as well as the man that I love" she said to me with a blush on her face.

I was a bit shocked at this. Granted I changed her settings but I didn't expect her love for me. Though I do admit that she is a beautiful creature. Wait. Fuck, what is wrong with me?

I need to sort out what I'm feeling for later. Right now I have subordinates kneeling and waiting for me to respond to their answers.

"I see. I have now heard your thoughts and have given you your orders. Go forth my guardians and chosen. Succeed under my name" I said as I teleport away from there.

I then teleport in a hallway that I recognize is near my chambers. It's incredible really that each of them have their own thoughts and feelings towards me. Each of them just as loyal to me and this place. I guess I'm not that surprised in their attitudes but I am still amazed by their individuality. This should be interesting.

Meanwhile, back with the guardians and the chosen. They are still kneeling after their lord had left them. But soon enough they get up from their positions.

"Oh wow, I thought I was going to faint" Mare said to his sister.

"No kidding. I thought I was going to die from all of that pressure that our lord was givin off" Aura said in agreement.

"That is the power of a god. A true god. One with the power to change the world." Ulquiorra said stoically but had a tone of admiration in his voice.

"Indeed. Of all of the Supreme beings, Lord Xenoheart is the most powerful" Gilgamesh commented. Ok

"Yes, our lord truly is amazing" Cocytus said agreeing with his fellow warrior.

"I have witnessed how the other Supreme beings treat him. While powerful as they were, they all recognized him as the one that they would follow." Abraxis commented.

"He's even more glorious than I had imagined when he reveals his power to us" Albedo said with pride and joy.

"While I could praise our lord for his magnificence, I have have orders to follow. Olga, care to join us?" Zetsu' Black side asked the Dark elf.

"Ohhh. I wanted to talk more about our lord" Zetsu' white side said in a complaining tone.

"We have work to do" Black Zetsu said to his other half. White Zetsu just sighs.

"Ok. So how about it Olga? Want to come?" White Zetsu asked her

"Yea sure. I'm curious to see what this new world has to offer in comparison to our old one. The more we know, the better for our lord." She reasoned out. Zetsu nodded his head in agreeement.

"Shall we?" Black Zetsu asks her. Olga then walks next to him and activates a teleportation seal.

"See you in a bit, Mare, Aura" Olga said with a smile to her siblings.

"Bye Nee-San" they said as their sister and Zetsu are also teleported away.

"I shall leave as well. There is much to learn about this world and I intend to gain as much information as I can" Ulquiorra said as he teleports away as well.

"I too must go. The vault must always be protected unless I'm ordered otherwise" Gilgamesh said as he disappears in a flash of light.

"Hmpf. I'm going as well" Abraxis grunts in annoyance as he flies away, presumably back to the seventh floor. Thus leaving everyone else.

"Our lord is kind and strong. No one better can lead the Tomb of Nazarick" Grayfia said with a smile and small blush on her face.

"That is true, he even gave Mare and me water because we looked thirsty" Aura added in agreement with the assessment.

"Yes. His magnificence is beyond reproach. His strength beyond comprehension and his benevolence always present. No one better can lead us" Albedo said to the others with immense happiness and joy.

"If there is nothing else, then I must return to my duties. I do not know where Lord Xenoheart teleported himself in the tomb but nonetheless I must be at his side" Sebas said as he stopped kneeling.

"Very well. If anything please let me know immediately, especially if Lord Xenoheart calls for me personally. In which case I will rush to his side, no matter what I have to sacrifice. If he desires me in his bed chamber, I would need time to prepare. I would need to bathe first unless of course, he doesn't want me to bathe-" Albedo says with a lustful expression for her lord before getting interrupting by Sebas.

"The message is clear. I shall be on my way" he said to her as he leaves everyone behind.

"For somone who used to insult Lord Xenoheart, you seem to truly...admire him" Grayfia said with an annoyed tone at Albedo. She hasn't forgotten how Albedo used to treat her lord before this.

"Lord Tabula was the one who made me that way. Lord Xenoheart, with his benevolence, forgave me for he was never insulted by my behavior before now. This has made me truly love him." Albedo explained with happy remembrance of the situation. Grayfia just had a deadpan look on her face as she looks at Albedo

Then, Demiurge looks at both Shalltear and Kuroka, who are both hunched over and heavily breathing.

"Is there something wrong you two?" He asked which catches the attention of everyone else.

"You are not hurt are you?" Mare asks them.

"I'm fantastic. Our lord produced so much power that my underwear went into a small crisis" Shalltear said with a blush on her face.

"I think I just made a puddle of juices because of how intoxicating Lord Xenoheart was." Kuroka giggles with a heavy blush on her face.

"You disgusting bitches" Albedo yells at them which grabs their attention.

"Who are you calling a bitch you tsundere slut" Kuroka said to her as she started to give off her power

"If Lord Xenohearts power could make me wet then you should be rancid you cunt" Shalltear said to Albedo as she too exhibited her power.

"You are nothing but whores" Albedo said while producing her power to counteract the two females.

"Enough" Grayfia yells at the women, also producing her own aura of power but it was stronger than all three of them "we are the guardians of this tomb, created by the Supreme beings to be great and powerful. Not to be jealous children wanting their father's attention. But if you wish to continue this foolishness then I will teach you all a lesson that you will never forget"

This made all three of them flinch a bit in fear. They know that while Grayfia rarely fights, she can certainly hold her own. She is dangerous especially when angered. As one of Lord Xenohearts creations, it's expected. She could easily challenge Albedo for the job of being the leader of the guardians but she is content on being Lord Xenohearts assistant.

"Sorry" all three women said in unison.

"You know despite their behavior, they may have a point" Demiurge says to Grayfia.

"I'm sorry? What point?" Grayfia asks him

"Every great ruler needs an heir don't they?" Demiurge said which catches everyone's attention "Lord Xenoheart stayed behind while the rest of the Supreme beings went away. But there maybe a time when he may decide, one day, to join them. Which is why it would be beneficial for us to follow the heir of our lord. Another to pledge our loyalty to"

Demiurges reasoning made all of the women in the room blush a bit. Each of them willing to birth a child of a walking god to this world. But like everyone in the room, there was a latent fear that there was truth to Demiurge's words. One day, Lord Xenoheart would go meet his fellow Supreme beings to the beyond and thus leaving them behind. While they may not wish for that to happen, they are bound to respect his choice should he decide to make it.

"Blasphemy. As long as we, the guardians of the Tomb of Nazarick, do our jobs then an heir would not be needed" Cocytus stated to Demiurge with anger in his voice.

"True but wouldn't it be better to not only pledge ourselves to our lord, but his entire line as well" Demiurge reasoned out which made Cocytus see what his fellow guardian was saying.

"Oh I see. That would be nice. I can see it now. Me teaching our lord children how to be a warrior." Cocytus said with happiness in his voice.

"You may have to share that role of mentor with Gilgamesh if that happens" Demiurge said to him.

"There is no question that I am the superior of us." Cocytus said proudly.

"Didn't he beat you in your last battle" Mare pointed out which made Cocytus pale a bit.

"N-No. I was weak that time so it doesn't count" Cocytus stuttered as he tried to defend himself.

"Last I recall, you were too tired to fight. Thus making the score 51-50 with Gilgamesh in the lead" Aura said with a sly smirk. Cocytus just sighed sadily at this.

"It's not my fault Warrior Takemikazuchi wanted to spar with me for an entire day. And I couldn't resist. Just let me brood in silence please" Cocytus said with a whine which made the guardians chuckle at his behavior.

"Well it would be natural that our lord having a harem of women to have children with" Albedo said.

"Yes but only one could be his officially wife" Shalltear commented.

"And that's clearly me" Albedo, Shalltear and Kuroka said at the same time. All three women then looked at each other.

"Your not the official wife. I am. No, I am. I am. Stop copying me. Stop moving your lips. I AM THE ONE TALKING" All three of them said in unison against each other. They looked like they were about to fight until

"ALL OF YOU SHUT IT OR ELSE I WILL SLICE YOU UP INTO PIECES AND WATCH YOU STRUGGLE TO PUT YOURSELVES BACK TOGETHER AGAIN" Grayfia yelled at the three women. All of them were jumped up in fear that Grayfia can go through with such a threat.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" they all said in unison again to their lord's assistant.

"I guess we figured out who would be the first wife" Demiurge muttered to himself. He then clears his throat "Anyway, shall we perform the duties that was given to us?"

"Yes of course" Albedo said after composing herself and fully putting on a professional posture fitting for the leader of the guardians. "It's time to begin preparations"

While this was happening, I was exploring my room. It was very nice. A huge bed with some closets in the wall. There is also a rack of weapons, ranging from swords, daggers, Spears, bows, arrows and staffs. These are a collection of weapons that I've gained during my gaming days. While majority of the most powerful weapons are within the tombs vaults, these weapons here are my personal cache. Weapons from when I was a beginner and helped me achieve many missions.

It's fortunate that my avatar was one of the few that can use more than one weapon and use magic. Especially when accomplishing missions alone. It took a lot of time to upgrade these weapons to the max. While weaker than most of my arsenal, they could still pack a punch. At least back in the game world. I'm not how strong they are in this world. Maybe I'll test them out sometime and find out.

But right now, I must focus on exploring my surroundings and even myself for that matter. I look at the mirror and see a full view of myself. My current attire and weapons are still there but feel more realistic. I feel clench my fists a couple of times to see my movements in my avatar body. It would seem that I can feel in this body. Physically at least. Then I look at my face. Or rather the one eyed mask that I am wearing on top of it.

I remember wanting to emulate a god from Norse Mythology. Odin, the Allfather and one eyed king of the gods. The one being in ancient myths that could fight and use magic. Figured using the Nephalem avatar would make it easier to be like the god. The mask also helped despite the color. But I like it so it doesn't really matter. Plus every player that has tried to go against me were terrified of the man with a mask revealing one red eye.

Now that I'm thinking about it, I'm pretty sure someone in this kind of situation would be freaking out. Stuck in an unknown world with only things certain things familiar to them. I should very well be losing my shit by now but I'm not. I'm not even scared I'm more curious and a bit excited than anything else. I think that I'm more emotionally stable. Maybes it's because of my avatar or my nonchalant attitude from before.

I do know that I'm starting become attracted to the females of the tomb. If my reactions towards Albedo is any indication, my libido has increased. Back in my old world, I didn't have much of one despite me being in my late 20s. Sure I was attracted to girls but I never acted on my urges to engage in sexual activity. I was too busy with work to try and find a girlfriend. I only had one one night stand and that was when I was drunk, so I don't remember any of it. But since I'm in a new body now, I'm back to being a virgin. I guess it won't be so bad if I lose it again but sober. Though, I rather not force anyone to have sex with me. It needs to be consensual otherwise it can be considered rape and I don't like that nor want that.

But my current sex drive isn't important at the moment. I am curious what I look like behind the mask. It's been a while since I've seen my avatars face. Or rather my face now. I'm about to take off my mask until I saw in the mirror that there was a maid behind me. I had forgotten that she was there. I recognize her face.

Narberal Gamma, a doppelgänger and member of the Pleiades, created by Nishikienrai. Very strong and elegant in her design. I'll admit that she is also beautiful. I then turn to her.

"Would you like to see what I look like behind this mask?" I ask her. She then looks at me, dumbfounded by the question.

"I-I am unworthy to view your visage my lord" she said nervously.

"I do not mind. I feel as though that I shouldn't always wear this mask when inside the tomb. Plus, I have lost memory of what I look like behind it. It's time for me to be reminded of my face" I reason with her. She soon nods her head in acceptance

"I would be honored my lord" she says to me in a tone that suggests excitement. I smirk a little at her reaction.

I then look back at the mirror and close my eyes as I take off my mask. As soon as I feel the surrounding air hit my free face, I open my eyes.

I see that my skin is a bit pale with a shade of blue. But it's also smooth to the touch. My hair is slightly long and a bit spiky. Doesn't look too bad. And my eyes are different. My right eye is the infamous red one. One that is seen by all when I wear my mask. But my left eye was a bright ocean blue. A beautiful looking eye, if I say so myself. I had forgotten that my avatar was heterochromic. I keep analyzing my face and see no scars or blemishes. Not one evidence of acne on my face. A significant improvement from my old self.

Wasn't a looker back then. Average at best. But now I look pretty good. I then look back at Narberal and see her reaction to this reveal. As soon as I do, I see that her face is so red that she looks like a tomato. It would seem that I'm attractive to the opposite sex. Good to know.

"What do you think Narberal?" I ask her.

"Y-Y-You l-look w-well s-s-sir" She said with a bad stutter. I smile a bit at her response and decide to tease her a little.

"Only well. I thought I was handsome but maybe I was being too narcissistic" I said with fake frown on my face.

"No no no no no no you look godly my lord. I apologize for offending you. Please forgive me" she said with a panicking tone believing that she offended me.

"It's ok Narberal. I was only playing with you. I do appreciate the fact that you care about my feelings but I assure you that I have a tough skin and it would take much to offend me" I reassure her. Narbarel breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thank you sir. I apologize for not noticing your playfulness" she said to me.

"No apologies necessary" I said to her as I look back at the mirror.

"Hmmm maybe I should leave my mask off for now. What do you think Narberal?" I ask her as I look at her through the mirror.

"I-I think that w-would be good m-my lord" she says to me. I smile at this.

"Excellent. Now I'm going to go outside the tomb a bit" I tell her as I remove my cloak and remain with my other form of clothing. Narberal then gets serious.

"I shall have the guards escort you." She said to me.

"No, I will go alone" I tell her.

"My lord if you have no escort with you then there will be no way to ensure your safety" she tells me worriedly.

"I do not need an escort to help ensure that my life is secured. What I have planned must be done discreetly" I tell her with seriousness in my voice.

"As you wish my lord" she says as she bows her head to me. I soon teleport after she does.

I look around to see my surroundings. After a few moments, I realize that I am in the first floor. As I walk, three demons appare before me. I recognize them as jealousy, avarice and wrath. The three demon generals under the command of demiurge. It is odd that they are here in the first floor. Perhaps, they are doing reconnaissance to make sure everything is in order. Plus, only those with guild rings can teleport around the tomb freely.

"You dare enter this sacred place human?" Wrath asked me angrily. I chuckle at the question.

"Human? Believe me, I'm far from human" I said to the demon with confidence. He was about to strike until Demiurge walked in.

As soon as he sees me, he recognizes who I am. He placed himself in front of his generals and kneeled before me.

"My lord, I almost didn't recognize you" he said to me which shocked his generals immensely as they immediately kneeled as well.

"It is ok Demiurge. I was having a conversation with General Wrath" I said to him as I can see that Wrath had a look of fear in his face.

"Forgive my insolence my lord. I knew not that you were in our presence. A mistake that I will never make again" Wrath pleaded to me. If I was a cruel individual I would've slayed Wrath already, but I am not such an individual.

"It is fine General Wrath. You were only doing your duty. I would've expected nothing less" I said to him.

"Thank you my lord." Wrath said to me.

"Why are you traveling without an armed escort my lord?" Demiurge asked me.

"I didn't feel the need to have them with me" I tell him.

"I see but I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave without an escort my lord. If something happened to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself" he said to me. I internally sigh at this but admire his persistence.

"Very well. Only you alone will be my escort. The rest will continue their duties" I said to him as I walked past them

"Understood my lord. Thank you for granting my selfish request" Demiurge said as he follows me, leaving behind his men.

"You and your big mouth" Jealousy said to Wrath.

"Shut up" he told his fellow General making Avarice laugh at this.

Demiurge and I walk further down this floor. I subtly admire the surroundings of this. The fact that this is now real still amazes me. Soon enough, we reach the end as we are given a view of the night sky in an open field. My eyes widen at the beauty of it. The stars were shining so brightly that I felt almost blinded by them. The air was also smooth and crisp. The artificial sky in Yggdrasil was impressive too but this was truly extraordinary.

I then remember something.

"I wonder" I say to myself as I look at my back.

I then swipe my left arm to the side which causes a dark black wing to appear from my back. Being half angels, Nephalem's have wings for flight. Only one wing though but despite this, I am capable of pure flight. I rarely do it but let's see if I can.

I then jump into the air as my wing flaps, propelling further into the sky. There are no issues or setbacks as I continue to go upward. It would seem that I can fly. Meanwhile, Demiurge changes into his more demonic form so as to produce wings himself and follow me.

I soar passed the clouds of this night sky until I reached to where the clouds end. As I passed through the last cloud, I stop my flight as I am face-to-face to the moon. Shining brightly to illuminate this world. It even looked so close that I could touch it if I wanted to. Another beautiful sight that this place has to offer.

I could see everything that can be seen from the world below me. The grassy fields and trees moving gently within this nights cool breeze. My old world had such beauties before industrialization diminished it. Nature was dying and we were the cause but here new technology hasn't been invented yet, it would seem. I could feel that this world is more pure than my own.

Soon enough, Demiurge was floating behind me.

"This place is beautiful. As beautiful as a diamond shining as bright as one of these stars" I said out loud.

"I believe this world was made for you to adorn it's infinite riches and us guardians will be the ones to help you achieve that" Demiurge said to me. I chuckle a bit at this.

"It's certainly a possibility. Maybe that is why I am here. To attain all that this world has to offer. But to keep them to myself would make me selfish and that is not who I am. Such treasures can be used to better the tomb, the residents within and to my friends of Ainz Ooal Gown." I tell Demiurge.

"If you wish, we will use all of the power of Nazarick to achieve your objectives my lord" Demiurge said while bowing to me.

"I appreciate that Demiurge but it is too early to make such moves. We know little of this world and thus, we must learn the culture, people, kingdoms and environments before doing anything in a grand scale" I said to him as I look up at the moon "But it might be fun to rule this world"

Yes, such a thing would be fun to do. I did it before Ainz Ooal Gown. Before I met my friends. I was a legendary gamer in my own right. My job as a designer for the game had little to do with it. I won everything fair and square. Though, I do admit conquering the world alone without my comrades here would be sad. It makes me wonder if I'm really the only player to be transported here. I mean I can't be the only one. Someone must've stayed just as long as me.

But who knows. Even if I am the only one here, I won't be short on company given the NPCs being alive now. So if I really do plan on being a force to be reckoned with here, I must rely on, not just my strength, but the strength of the tomb itself. I'm kind of getting excited at the prospect.

Unbeknownst to me, Demiurge's eyes widened at the statement.

I then hear something from down below. I look down and see that the Earth is moving around the tomb. I then recall that I tasked Mare for this job. It seems he's using Earth Surge. It looks like he's amplified his power and widened his range. Impressive. May as well go check and see how he's doing.

"Come Demiurge, let's give thanks to Mare for doing a good job" I said ilas I descend to where Mare is.

"Yes my lord" Demiurge says as he follows me down.

After Mare summoned the Earth to the surrounding area, he started to use his magic to create grass to make it look natural. I soon land near him which catches his attention. He looks at me with great surprise on his face.

"Lord Xenoheart" he says as he runs over to me "you look incredible my lord. I would never have thought that looked so handsome with the mask off."

"Thank you Mare" I said to him. He smiles until he realizes something

"Wait, if you are here then did I do something wrong?" He asked me nervously.

"Not at all Mare. You are doing an excellent job and it is a very important job at that. What you are doing will protect Nazarick from intruders" I told him.

"Thank you Lorn Xenoheart" he says to me.

"As a reward, I want you to have this" I say as I offer him my hand as I summon an object to hold. Mare looks at this item and is shocked by what it is.

"That's the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown but only the Supreme Beings are allowdnto have something like this. I can't possibly have such an item." Mare said with a slightly panicking voice.

"Easy Mare, there is no need to panic. Moving between floors within Nazarick can be difficult, even for a guardian. With this, you can move around with no obstacles to stop you from completing your work. Now, take this ring Mare and serve Nazarick well." I tell him.

Mare soon takes the ring from my hand and puts it on his finger. The ring immediately fits into his hand. Mare had a happy look on his face.

"Thank you so much for this my lord. I promise to work extra hard for Nazarick and to prove my worth to you" Mare said to me with a happy and determined tone. I chuckle at his response and ruffle his head in a gentle manner.

"I have no doubt that you will succeed" I said to him.

"Thank you my lord. But I'm wondering why are you out here in the first place?" He asked me. Before I could answer, I felt a familiar presence near me.

I soon looked to my right and see Albedo with her own black wings landing in our area.

"Because Mare, our lord wanted to observe us so as to view our ability to adapt in new surroundings and to ensure that our well being is safe. Isn't that right my lord?" Albedo asked me. She's very clever this one.

"As expected of the leader of the guardians. Your skill of deduction is most impressive" I said to her.

"Thank you my lord" she says to me with a bow and a blush on her face.

She then sees a glimmer of the ring I gave to Mare. Her eyes widen with shock and mania at what she saw. The brief look on her face kind of scared me a bit that I nearly jumped back at it. Albedo noticed a bit of my reaction.

"Is there something wrong my lord" she asked me in her normal tone. I quickly compose myself

"No, everything is fine." I said to her as I look back at Mare.

"Forgive my interruption, Mare. Please continue with your task" I told him.

"Understood my lord. Excuse me" he said as he leaves us to finish his job.

"I think it's time I gave you one as well" I said to her.

"Give me what my lord?" She asks me with curiosity. I then produce another ring in my hand.

"This will make you job a little easier. Use it wisely" I tell her as she takes the ring from my hand. As she does, her face is hidden behind her hair and it sounds as though she is breathing rapidly.

"Demiurge, here is one for you as well" I tell him as I also give him a ring.

"Thank you my lord. I hope to prove myself worthy of it" he said to me

"Very well. I shall return below before I cause any further distractions." I said as I teleport away.

As soon as I do, Albedo unleashes her emotions.

"Fuck yes" she screams out loud in pleasure for getting a gift from her beloved.

Meanwhile, a man is standing with a small army of men on a cliff and smiling for what comes next.

"We shall attack the next town nearby and remind them who we are and what we do. What say you?" he asks his men. They start to roar in agreement as this man looks proud of himself.

Several yards away from them, Zetsu and Olga were watching them. Curious on what they have planned for the village that is nearby. But they are smart enough to know that whatever this human plans, it will not be good for those in the village. While they may not like humans, they do respect their tenacity to strive past obstacles even if it meant certain death. They could just kill him and his so as to be done with it but there job is only reconnaissance.

Only their lord can make the choice to fight them. Both of these servants looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreeemnt to head back to Nazarick and tell Lord Xenoheart what is going to happen.

Everything that is about to happen will change everything for all who bare witness to the power of a god.

 **Whew, got this out of the way. Took me awhile to get this done. Now I want to clarify some things about this Story. Lord Xenoheart will be experiencing things like canon Ainz did but will make different choices. I'm not sure how different but it will be different.**

 **Also Xenoheart is stronger than canon Ainz. His avatar is unique and as the story progresses, we will see the power of the angel/demon hybrid known as the Nephalem. Another thing is that I based Xenohearts face on Madara but a bit different.** **Unlike canon Ainz, Xenoheart has a sex drive and can engage in sexual activity with the female members of the tomb. So that tragedy has been averted.**

 **Well I think that's all I needed to say so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Maybe let me know what you expect for new Ainz to do that you think canon Ainz should have.**

 **Please leave a review so that I can better this story. Till next time. This is me signing out.**


End file.
